warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein Clan in Not/Kapitel 1
Mikusch |Jahreszeit= |Vorgänger=Ein Clan in Not Vorwort |Nachfolger=Ein Clan in Not Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel des zweiten Buches Ein Clan in Not aus der Mangatrilogie Rabenpfotes Abenteuer. Verweise Sicht *Rabenpfote *Mikusch Charaktere *Tess (nicht namentlich) *Springer (nicht namentlich) *Willie (nicht namentlich) *Moorkralle *Unbekannte, weiße WindClan-Katze *Krähenjunges *Borkenpelz *Lichtherz (nicht namentlich) *Unbekannte, getigerte DonnerClan-Katze mit weißer Schnauze *Unbekannte, getigerte DonnerClan-Katze mit weißer Schnauze, weißer Brust und weißen Pfoten *Sandsturm *Eichhornjunges (nicht namentlich) *Blattjunges (nicht namentlich) *Feuerstern Erwähnte Charaktere *Violet *Geißel *Schlange (nicht namentlich) *Eis (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Farm *Wald-Territorium **Hochfelsen ***Mondstein (in der Erstausgabe Mondfels genannt) **DonnerClan-Territorium (hier WindClan-Revier genannt) ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Ginstertunnel **WindClan-Territorium ***WindClan-Lager (nur im Deutschen in der Erstausgabe) **SchattenClan-Territorium **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen (in der Erstausgabe großer Felsen genannt) Tiere *Ratte (nur im Original) Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, DonnerClan, BlutClan, WindClan, SchattenClan, Große Versammlung, Frischbeute (hier nur Beute genannt) *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Schüler (in der Erstausgabe Lehrling genannt), Junges, Anführer *Zeit: Blattgrüne (in der Erstausgabe Sommer genannt), Sonnenaufgang *Redewendung: "Danke SternenClan" Wissenswertes *Seite 97: Der Mondstein wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Mondfels übersetzt (vgl. Seite 7 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 100: "Nehmt mich an (...)" - Statt nehmt müsste es "kämpft gegen/bekämpft" heißen, da im Original die Rede von fight me ist (vgl. Seite 10 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 101: Der Satzrest "Just ... (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 11 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 102: "Auch Feuerstern hatte gesagt (...)" - Statt auch müsste es "(Feuerstern) selbst hatte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Firestar himself ist (vgl. Seite 12 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 102: Der Satzrest "Look, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 12 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 103: Das WindClan-Territorium wird WindClan-''Revier'' genannt. *Seite 104: Der Rang Schüler wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Lehrling übersetzt (vgl. Seite 14 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 104: Der Satzrest "I know we're (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 14 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 104: "(...) das Geräusch rennender Katzen (...)" - Vor dem Wort rennender müsste "vieler" stehen, da im Original die Rede von many running cats ist (vgl. Seite 14 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 105: Der Begriff Blattgrüne wird fälschlicherweise mit Sommer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 15 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 106: Der Satz "There's a kit missing?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ein Junges wird vermisst?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Vermisst ihr ein Kätzchen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 16 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 106 und 112: Der Rang Junges wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Kätzchen und Kleiner übersetzt (vgl. Seite 16 und 22 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 106: Der Satzrest "Well, (...) definitely (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 16 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 107: Der Großfelsen wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit großer Felsen übersetzt (vgl. Seite 17 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 107: "(...) und sprechen zu ihren Katzen." - Statt ihren müsste es "allen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von all cats ist (vgl. Seite 17 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 108: Der Satz "I can't climb the rock." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich kann nicht auf den Felsen klettern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich komm da nicht hoch." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 18 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 109: Der Satzrest "(...), y'know." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 109: Der Satzrest "(...), kit." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 109: Der Satzrest "(...) I think (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 110: Der Satzrest "(...), you rat!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 20 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 111: Die Sätze "It's okay! Everyone!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 21 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 112: Statt "Betrüger!" müsste es "Verräter!" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Traitor! ist (vgl. Seite 22 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 112: Der Satzteil "This is a bad idea!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das ist eine schlechte Idee!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Hört sich nicht gut an, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 22 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 113: Der Begriff Frischbeute wird fälschlicherweise nur mit Beute übersetzt (vgl. Seite 23 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 115: Sandsturm bezeichnet Rabenpfote und Mikusch als "Streuner der guten Sorte", obwohl die beiden Einzelläufer sind. *Seite 115: Der Begriff Gefährtin wird fälschlicherweise mit Partnerin übersetzt (vgl. Seite 25 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 115: Der Satzrest "(...) with her ..." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 25 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 115: "Ihr habt Welpen bekommen!" - Statt Welpen müsste es "kleine (Kätzchen/Jungen)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von little ones ist. Dieser Fehler ist nur in der Erstausgabe vorhanden. (vgl. Seite 25 von A Clan in Need) Quellen en:A Clan in Need fi:A Clan in Need fr:Un Clan en danger pl:Klan w Potrzebie ru:На подмогу племени zh:族群救星 Kategorie:Verweise